Heather: Can I Really be the Hero?
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Thi story is inspired in one part by 'Braid', and by another part by 'Cho Aniki'. it's a little weird, and the plot will reveal itself in pieces every chapter. heather embarks on a mystical journey, will her fellow campers aid her?
1. Chapter 1

Heather: Can I Really be the Hero?

**Episode 0: Nobody**

A giant stack of toys had been piled upon, like mountains of stuffed bears and little plush dolls whilst prairies of smiling dandelions swayed with the wind caressed by golden rays of sunshine upon a nebulous free sky of laughing stars and a grinning blue moon. Heather walked upon this grassland with much confidence and stride.

A giant plush monkey had appeared before her, round as it was joyful and jolly. The banana in its hand smiled a toothy grin, whilst the roundness of its body invited hugs of al wonderful kinds. "Come Heather. Do you want to be the hero?" Heather looked up at the monkey's assuring smile. The large purple toy had an aura of innocence and purity, bellowing its large size. Heather's face lit up, assured of her conviction. "Yes, I want to be the hero! Can I really be the hero?"

The banana said- "Heather, look! The mirror…" Heather looked into the mirror. Upon seeing naught, her eyes began to water. However, the monkey had lowered his banana, to caress Heather's face. And thus spoke the banana- "Look! Eat me! Become a Hero!" And Heather put the banana in her mouth, and ate it. The monkey grinned, and said- "Now you have a power! Everything is decided by you." Thus, Heather gained the Power of Reality Manipulation.

The monkey gave way to Heather, and revealed a bridge and a gorge. The bridge was of a marble decorated with gold and silver, a seraphic motif decorating its tiles whilst angels sang a Gregorian chorus at its pillars, the walls of the gorge served as walls to a mighty golden river that flowed ever so calmly. Heather crossed the bridge, and various drops from the river splashed unto her face. "Drink us!"- cried out four of the droplets that clinged onto her face. And Heather drank them, and thus gained the power of Hidrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis and Aerokinesis.

Upon crossing the bridge, heather came upon an angel. And that angel held a book in her hands. The angel thus spoke- "Read the book, and then eat it." And thus, Heather read the book, learning of Chronokinesis, and upon eating it, learned the art of Hammer Space.

The angel left, flying above the sun filled night sky. An old stone sat upon the bronze dirt. "Sit on me."- commanded the stone. And Heather sat on the stone. A white light enveloped her, and thus, she learned the art of Illumination. As she got up, and old sword had emerged from the stone. Heather picked it up, and thus obtained the Key to the Doors. And thus, Heather walked down the dirt road, certain of herself.

The road that Heather followed led her to the monkey and Mrs. Snuffles. The monkey said- "Ah! You got the Key to the Doors!"- He shows a lock that has appeared on his heart- "Can you unlock the door?" And Heather placed the Key inside the lock, and unlocked the door. The monkey then began to deflate, its smile disappearing in the process. "Why? Oh, monkey, what happened to you?"- said Heather, in tears. Mrs. Snuffles gave her a cuddle, and said- "The door is unlocked. Here, my love, take this, and go on your journey. Be the hero!" and so, Mrs. Snuffles gave Heather the Proof of Friendship. Thus, Heather, though saddened by the loss of the Monkey, carried on, and opened the door. "Friends will help you! 21 of them!"- cried out Mrs. Snuffles, as Heather disappeared into the Light.

Heather's Powers:

Manipulation of Reality

Chronokinesis

Hidrokinesis

Pyrokinesis

Geokinesis

Aerokinesis

Hammer Space

Illumination

Key to the Doors

Proof of Friendship.

End of **episode 0: Time, Kindness and Charity**


	2. Chapter 2

Heather: Can I Really be the Hero?

Episode 1: Owen and Lindsay

As the Light dissipated, Heather looked on her surroundings. Palm tress of green licorice dotted the perfectly white sand of the beach, spearmint mountains decorated the horizon, whilst waves foamed the pink milk ocean. The sky was a purple hue, decorated with cotton candy clouds of blue and pink, whilst seagulls made of all assortments of candies few across the sky. The sun was a giant smiling face, radiating its light across the landscape.

Heather walked down the beach, smiling at the beautiful landscape. She marveled at the seeming innocence the landscape inspired. Then, she saw a pair of tiny crab claws coming out of the sand. The little crabs were made of mint discs, and they scurried hurriedly across the beach. Then, across the horizon, a giant Owen emerged from the sea of milk, smiled and waved at Heather, and dove back in. The crabs had formed a small sand castle. Heather then used her Power To Manipulate Reality to make the castle into a much larger one, one that was REAL.

The castle was decorated with all sorts of jewels. Golden hoops decorated the door handles, whilst diamond rings hung ever so daintily over the ruby encrusted drapes. Sapphire brooches plated the perfect zirconium walls, whilst the floor had been decorated with rugs made of pearls. Lindsay, in Princess Garments, came hurriedly down the stairs, and with a look of panic on her face, said- "Sorry Heather, but the princess is in another castle!" Tears began to form on Lindsay's face, but she then brightened up, and said- "Here! You need this." It was a puzzle piece. Heather put it away using her power of Hammer Space.

Suddenly, the castle became sand once more, and disintegrated back into the small pile it had once been. Heather looked at her surroundings, and saw that the beach was now full of large holes. The pink milk waves crashed onto the shore, as if wanting to fill the holes with their oceanic milk. Giant straws could be found within the holes. Heather walked along the beach, surveying the landscape.

That was when she saw a gigantic Owen, sucking on a giant straw. "I want milk."- He said to her. Heather looked at him, with pity. She used her Geokinesis to make a path for the milk to flow to the hole. Using her hydrokinesis, she led the milk into the hole, filling it up with fresh strawberry milk. Owen drank it all up, becoming smaller and smaller with every sip. Eventually, he had become so small, he was pocket size. "Carry me!"-He said. And Heather picked him up, and put him in her pocket. Suddenly, a puzzle piece had appeared on Heather's feet. She picked it up, and used her power of Hammer Space to put it away for later use.

Suddenly, a flight of stairs had appeared in the hole. Heather went down those stairs, and came upon the bottom. Gummy worms then began to burrow from the ground, and began to take small pebbles from the ground, making another castle. Heather used her power of Reality Manipulation, and turned the pebble castle into a real one.

This castle had walls and towers made of marble and stone. Its beautiful white walls were complimented with the dazzling blue tile shingles that dotted the tower roofs. The inside was no less glamorous. A long hallway, whose windows were decorated with mauve drapes, and a long scarlet rug that led to a marble stairway. On this stairway, Lindsay walked elegantly, dressed in princess garments. She looks at Heather, and calmly hands her a puzzle piece, saying- "The princess is not here."

The castle again became a small pile of pebbles. Heather surveyed her surroundings. It was now nighttime, as candy stars doted the night sky, shining with their butterscotch light whilst the moon shone a brightly brown caramel hue. Owen, who had been in Heather's pocket, said- "I'm thirsty."

The holes had since disappeared. However, there was now a large wall Heather needed to climb. "I'm thirsty!!!!'- screamed Owen. Heather used her Geokinesis to make a hole in the ground, and again another ditch to lead the milk into the wall. "I want chocolate milk."- said Owen. Heather then used her power of Reality Manipulation, turning the milk into chocolate milk. As Owen drank, he became larger and larger. Heather hung onto his hair, and as he grew larger, she grew closer to the top of the wall.

Upon reaching the top of the wall, three puzzle pieces fell from Owen's hair. Heather put the three into Hammer Space. The wall was, in fact, just a rather large stone formation. And at the top of that formation stood a lone guava tree, with several fallen branches laid upon its trunk. Then, a pelican made of marshmallows came down upon the branches, and made a small castle formation from them. And Heather used her power of Reality Manipulation to turn that branch castle into a real one.

The castle was old, and dilapidated. Its outside was covered in deeply moss, whilst its inside was dark and damp. Not a single torch could be lit within, and all light came from without the cracks that served as a testament to the age of the castle. Lindsay stood in the middle of the room, dressed in the same princess garments as Heather had encountered previously. "Where is she? The Princess?"- asked Heather. Lindsay looked at Heather, with a blank look. "Where am I?"- asked Lindsay, handing Heather the last puzzle piece. "What's this?"-asked Lindsay, as Heather finished the puzzle. A door had appeared, as soon as Heather finished the puzzle. "Maybe she's beyond the door."- said Heather. Lindsay saw a book on the floor, and opened it. As soon as she did that, Heather lost the power of Reality Manipulation. "Why does it say book 7?"- asked Lindsay. But, Heather had already gone through the door.

End of Episode 1: Innocence, Joy and, Wonder

Puzzle 1: A picture of a cupcake and a smiling ragdoll.

Book 7- 'the Hero saw the princess's silhouette, and knew the journey would soon end. All she had strived for…'

Heather's Powers:

Chronokinesis

Geokinesis

Hydrokinesis

Pyrokinesis

Aerokinesis

Illumination

Hammer Space

Key to the Doors

Proof of Friendship


	3. Chapter 3

Heather: Can I Really be the Hero?

Episode 2: Noah And Katie

A large billowy meadow laid in front of Heather. She looked around, and saw the sky was darkened by storm clouds. Her Proof of Friendship shone, and Lindsay and Owen had appeared. Lindsay wore an armor corset, with a miniskirt, a shield and what appeared to be a cross between a staff and an umbrella. Owen wore a seventeenth century suit, brown in color, with a macaroni's wig (1). He held in his hand a weapon that was a cross between a rifle and a flute.

"Hello Heather. Fear not, we are your friends,"-said Lindsay. Her voice sounded rather womanly.

"Why are you guys here? Why are you so different…?"-asked Heather.

"The Owen and Lindsay you know, the Owen and Lindsay you have encountered at the other side of that door, and the Owen and Lindsay you see before you, are three different aspects of the same entities. We all exist in more than one way, Heather,"-replied Owen, his face reflecting an uncharacteristic maturity.

"What does it all mean?"-asked Heather.

"Heather, you are trying to be the hero. Doing so, you must pass the Doors. Past each door, there is a room, and each has two personalities: one dominant, one dominated. The dominated personality will sometimes aid you, while the dominant personality will prove itself an obstacle. Each room is influenced by the dominant personality, but the dominated may also exert some influence. It's quite simple, really. The dominant personality from the last room was Owen, whilst this one it's Noah,"-said Lindsay.

"One more thing. You have lost all your powers,"-said Owen.

"Why!?"-asked Heather.

"Because your powers can only exist if your will is stronger than the dominant person's. But Noah's will is quite strong. It does not bend over to the likes of anyone,"-explained Owen.

"But… I still have my Proof of Friendship!"-Heather says.

"As well as your Key to the Doors,"-said Lindsay- "Also, any items left in Hammer Space are still there. All your other powers, though, are gone."

"Hey! You there!"-It was Katie, calling out to Heather- "Come over here!"

Heather walked towards Katie, with Owen and Lindsay trailing behind. Katie wore a miniskirt, and a belt for a top. Her left arm was covered by a large gauntlet, whilst her right leg held a leg brace. She also held in her hand a sword, with a blade with a feather motif and a hilt that looked like a bird's set of legs.

"Are you used to it?"-asked Katie- "See those monsters over there?"

In front of Heather were some raccoons that stood upright. They were golden brown in color.

"Destroy them!"-Katie said- "Use your magic!"

"I don't have any magic!"-said Heather- "I lost my powers!"

"No, you have magic here,"-said Katie- "Magic is divided into four parts: Earthy, Fiery, Windy and Watery. Just imagine it, and then make it so!"

Heather imagined how the Earth could spit out a stone, and hit a raccoon. Lo and behold, it was made so. She then imagined fiery embers emerging from her hand. And again, her imagination made it happen. She then created a bubble of water. After that, a gust of air blew from her palms.

"Excellent!"-said Katie- "Now come, strengthen your magic!"

Several walking flowers appeared from the ground. They walked towards Heather, intent perhaps on hurting her.

"Channel your hate to create devastating magic!"-said Katie- "Channel your love to create magic that protects!"

Heather channeled all her hatred into her magic. She created a might pillar of flame. A hurricane blew from her palms. Water emerged to drown the unfortunate flowers. The Earth swallowed the victims of Heather's rage.

"All you know is hate,"-said Katie, smiling- "Here's the first puzzle half."

"Now you must face Noah,"-said Owen- "Only then will the door show itself to you."

"Defeat Noah's rage,"-said Lindsay- "And the Book shall be yours."

"You must obtain all eleven books to become the hero,"-said Owen.

A large storm cloud arose from the Horizon. As scores of lighting bolts crashed unto this earth, gusts of wind howled like demons of the night. The stormy sky had become as dark as the dead of night, with only the malicious lightning illuminating it. A large bolt of blue lightning crashed unto the land, creating a large pillar of black flame. From this flame arose Noah, wearing a black leather long coat. In his left hand he held a gun blade (2), in his right, a zanbatou (3).

"Heather, show me your rage,"-Noah says, a dangerous look in his eyes. He holds his zanbatou aloft, whilst pointing his gun blade at Heather.

"Want to see how angry I can get!?"-Heather says, as she forms a pair of fireballs in her hand- "Try THIS!!!"

Heather fires the two fireballs at Noah. He, however, merely waves his zanbatou, blowing them away. Using the momentum given to him by his zanbatou, he hurls himself to the air, pulling the trigger of his gun blade, which creates a wave of energy. He shoots that wave at Heather, who manages to dodge. Noah then comes crashing into the earth, slashing with his zanbatou, creating a vacuum of air, which could slice rock. Heather, this time, is incapable of dodging. Her leg suffers a cut.

"Show me you rage!"-bellows Noah, as he prepares his gun blade. He rushes towards Heather, dragging his gun blade along the ground. He spins, and slashes. Heather steps back, and blows him away with a gust of wind. Noah just shrugs it off. He rushes towards Heather again. This time, he leaps before she can summon a second gust of wind. He aims his zanbatou at her while he swoops down from the air. She dodges, but the force of the zanbatou is enough to create a large fissure on the ground. Heather falls down. The cut on her leg is starting to hurt now.

"Ow, I can't move!"-she says. Noah walks towards her, his gun blade at the ready. He lifts his gun blade, eyes filed with murderous intent…

A gun shot! Owen aims his smoking flute gun at Noah. Lindsay's umbrella staff stands at the ready, shielding Heather from any further attacks.

"Come, Noah! She has friends beside her!"-says Owen.

"She only knows hate,"-says Katie, while smiling.

"Heather, show me your rage!"-Noah charges at Owen with his gun blade.

Without thinking, Heather summons a stone from the ground, and hits Noah's hand with it, knocking away his gun blade. She looks shocked at what she had done.

"What?"-she asks perplexed.

"Heather stopped Noah from killing Owen!"-said Lindsay- "Doing so, she has used Love instead of Hate!"

"Show me your rage!"-says Noah, raising his zanbatou, and rushing towards Lindsay. Heather, this time, creates a whip of water, and uses it to trip Noah. He drops the blade.

"You also know love,"-says Katie, smiling- "Here's the other puzzle half!"

"I am defeated,"-says Noah- "Here's the Book."

"Thank you both,"-says Heather, then notices something- "Owen! Lindsay! Where are you!?"

"They are still with you,"-says Katie- "But seeing as how you have defeated the dominant personality of this room, they can no longer survive as they were. Even I can no longer live like this…"

Katie disappears in a flash of light. Heather looks onward, and sees the door.

"Unlock that door, Heather,"-says Noah- "And carry onward. Friends are beside you…"

Noah also disappears in a flash of light. Heather summons her Key to the Doors, unlocks the door, and heads off into the light…

End of Episode 2: Innocence tested.

Book 5: "…the Hero's journey was quite arduous, filled with tears and pain…"

Puzzle 2: A mirror, shining brightly, a child's comb lies beside it.

1- Macaroni is a term that describes a noble English man form the 17th century. You know those god awful white wigs you see in cartoons? Yeah, the pig puffy wigs are called Macaroni wigs.

2- A sword with a gun's trigger and handle as the hilt. If you've played Final Fantasy 8, you'll know what it is.

3- A really, really big and broad sword. Though, I think I misspelled the word.


End file.
